


A Time Out

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's sons Julian and Jacob have taken to teasing their sister Jessica.  (triplets age four)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time Out

"You are a cry baby Jessy!" Julian said.

"You're baby dolls are ugly." Jacob chimed in.

"Stop it..." Jessica mumbled, she's never been on to speak up for herself.

"Yeah they are stupid." Said Julian.

"And you still sleep with a teddy bear and a night light, baby!" Added Jacob. 

Julian and Jacob are usually not this bratty but now that they are growing up and off playing with cars and Legos they've started to isolate Jessica more and more. Jess being a very quiet child just takes it as it comes but she bottles it all up and doesn't tell Ben or you.

"I'm telling daddy!" Cried Jess.

"Cry baby." Julian said, most of the time Julian was the ring leader in the teasing. 

Jess left from the playroom very upset but managed to sneak by you without noticing. Jess climbed the stairs to her room and sat down in her little rocking chair and rocked her teddy bear that Ben gave her. 

You went to check on the kids in the playroom after a little while and you were shocked not to see Jess playing with her dolls.

"Boys where is Jess?" You asked.

"I don't know..." Jacob said and Julian shrugged his shoulders. 

"Jess?" You called out.

"Jessy?" Calling out again, still no answer. 

You headed upstairs to check her room.

"Jessy? What are you doing in here baby?" You asked.

"Playing with my teddy bear." She said quietly.

"Well bring your teddy downstairs and play with your brothers." 

"I'd rather not mummy. I like it up here, can I stay here and play?"

"Yes, of course you can." You say, not thinking anything of it because Jess likes to play quietly sometimes.

A while later Ben finally gets home from work.

"I'm home!" He calls out as he walks through the door. Jacob and Julian come running from the playroom to hug him. 

"Hi daddy!" They both say. 

"Hello boys" he hugs them. 

"Hello dear" he turns to you and says.

"Hi babe" placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Where is Jess?" He asked confused, she always comes to greet him.

"She's in her room, go up and have a talk." You say.

Ben heads upstairs and to Jessica's room.

"Sweetheart?"

"Hi daddy" she says but doesn't smile.

"Something bothering you?" He asks.

Jess just shakes her head no.

"Come on, let's go play downstairs." Ben holds his hand out for her.

"Can I just stay up here?" 

"No, come on. We'll go color, okay?" 

"Alright" she sighs and take Ben's hand.

"Boys come on let's color." Ben says as he gets downstairs. The boys run into the kitchen and sit at the table with Jess.

"I've got to get the crayons and coloring books and I'll be right back." Ben says as he walks off.

"Jessy can't stay inside the lines, she colors like a baby." Julian says to his brother.

"Yeah, she's awful at coloring!" Jacob added.

"Jessy is a baby... Jessy is a baby..." They both chime in.

"Excuse me?" Ben said as he walked back into the kitchen. 

"I think you both need a time out."

"But daddy!" 

"NOW! Go, and stay there until I come talk to you. Julian, you go to the corner of the living room. Jacob to the hall way." Ben says sternly.

"Jessy, have they been teasing you?" Ben asks. She nods her head as tears start to form.

"What do they say?" 

"That I'm a cry baby and my dolls are ugly and stupid. And tease me because I still have a nightlight and my teddy." 

"You don't listen to them. You are the bravest girl I know, you don't have to take this type of talk. Is this why you were in your room this afternoon?" 

Jessy nods again.

"I'm going to have a serious talk with your brothers, and if they do this again you need to let me and mummy know, okay?"

"K" 

"Color all you want while mummy and I have a talk with Jacob and Julian." 

Ben walks off to find you, you're upstairs pulling the beds down for the night.

"Hey ______, I just found out that Jacob and Julian have been teasing Jessy, that's why she was in her room today."

"Oh my god, how could I have not known this."

"She quiet, she doesn't tell anyone anything. The boys are in time out right now and I wanted you to come talk to them with me."

"Yeah, absolutely."

You both walked back downstairs and called for the boys to join you in the living room.

"Jacob, Julian, mummy and I need to have a talk with you both. Come sit with us." Ben says.

You all sit down in the living room for the talk. The two boys have their hands hanging down.

"You two should know better than to tease your sister. This type of behavior isn't acceptable. Your sister is not a baby because she sleeps with her teddy bear and a nightlight. She loves her dolls and likes to play with them. Just because she doesn't play cars and Legos with you guys doesn't make her stupid or weird. We all like different things and it's okay if those things makes us happy." Ben starts off.

"Your dad is right, you two need to apologize to your sister and if we ever hear that you two are picking on her again, you will be punished." You add.

"Punished?" They ask

"Yes, you will have your cars taken away and you will give up tv for two days. Do we make ourselves clear?"   
You said.

They both nod their heads.

"Jess, can you come here a second." Ben calls for her and she comes into the living room and walks to her daddy's arms.

"Jacob and Julian have something they want to say." You told her.

"I'm sorry Jessy, I didn't know it upset you so much." Jacob said.

"I'm sorry sissy, you aren't a baby and I love you." Julian said.

"Thank you." Jessy spoke.

"Now hug your sister..." Ben prodded them.

They both gave her a big hug and then asked if it was okay if they went to color now.

"Yeah, go ahead but remember what your mum and I said." Ben gave them a serious look.

"Thanks babe." Ben looks to you.

"What for?"

"For backing me up." 

"Always. I love you, we are in this together." 

"Love you too. Now let's go color with our children."


End file.
